Two Empty Chairs
by shipperheart
Summary: Based off the episode Rule 51. Essentially righting the wrong that is Tony missing Ziva's ceremony. "I let you down. I made a promise to you and I broke it. Don't tell me that it's okay or that you're not upset. I know you better than that. I know it upset you. It upset me." "Okay, yes, it did upset me when I realized that two of the chairs were never going to be filled."


Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. Nor will it probably ever be.

This is my first NCIS fic because the only two characters I would write about, Tony and Ziva, are, I think, two of the hardest characters to write and stay in character as much as possible and I don't want to screw-up the amazingness that they are. But the inspiration for this fic comes from 'Rule 51'. I was watching it the other day for probably the 100th time and this little thing came to me. I absolutely love this episode; however, it bothers me like no other that Gibbs and Tony did not show up to Ziva's ceremony. It's probably one of my top five least favorite moments in the show. I just do not like it. At all. I guess I sort of understand why they weren't there, but that does not mean I have to like it. Gibbs especially. Skipping the ceremony because of Hart? Really? Are you kidding me? So ridiculous. (rant over) So this is me fixing the wrongs that were made. I know there been a multitude of other stories about this, but I promise, you, this is all mine.

* * *

Ziva let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe that she had officially become a citizen of the United States. She was an American. While she had prepared for this moment for months, almost a year, she still had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that she no longer called Israel her home, but the United States that now. The months of studying and up-all-nighters paid off when she passed the citizenship test and interview. Everything led to this moment. She had those who loved her surrounding her and being there for her in this momentous time in her life. It was perfect. Well…it was almost perfect. Yes, she had her family there, but she was missing two people. The two most important people in her life. Sure, Tim and Abby and Ducky all had significant roles in her life, but they did not match up to the roles of Gibbs and Tony. She had told Gibbs that he was the closest thing she had to a father soon after she had been rescued from Somalia. And she meant it. She needed him to know that that was how she thought of him and how important he was in her life. Then there was Tony. He infuriated her. He teased her. He sometimes made her question her sanity by almost encouraging him. But for every moment he infuriated or teased her, there were one hundred more moments where he had her back. Made sure she was okay. Made her laugh. And literally saved her life. Her relationship with Tony had everything and had put them through everything, but no matter what happened, they could always consider each other their closest friend. So looking down at the two chairs and not seeing her father figure and closest friend, as much as she did not want to admit it, hurt her. She survived being captive in Somalia and though she was hurt, this was a different kind of hurt. Ziva learned to expect disappointment from Eli growing up, but she did not expect Gibbs and Tony to disappoint her like they had today. She knew that she should forget about them not showing up and really celebrate with those who did come, but knowing that those two chairs, the two chairs everybody else had left empty had never been filled, but a damper on her sunny day.

The four-hour plane ride gave Tony plenty of time to think. Unfortunately. His thoughts were plagued with Ziva and her naturalization ceremony and how he had broken his promise to her. It would have been one thing if Tony had just told her that he would be there barring any work issues, because she would understand that. He knew that she would still understand to a certain degree why he missed her ceremony, but it was the fact that he broke a promise to her that upset him. He didn't make promises lightly and he really did not make promises if he did not intend to keep them. Yet here he is, on a flight to Mexico per Director Vance's orders, thinking about how he let down one of the single most important people in his life. Tony broke a promise and then he didn't even bother explaining his absence to Ziva. At least give her some sort of heads up. Maybe a quick call or a text that said "Got called away. Won't be able to make it. Give 'em hell." Nothing. Tony was pissed at himself. Even though Tony knew Vance was just doing his job, he was pissed at him for sending him on the assignment. He was pissed at the Reynosa siblings for all the shit they were putting everybody at NCIS through. But really, Tony was more disappointed in himself than anything. He knew that Ziva would forgive him and probably not even be mad at him for missing her ceremony because she knew a thing or two about orders, but that did not mean she wouldn't be upset. Upset and mad are two completely different things. Tony knew he would have to make sure how sorry he was. Not only for missing her ceremony that he promised to be at (though that was certainly the main thing), but also for not even giving her a forewarning that his chair would be empty.

* * *

Ziva had been a citizen for one and a half weeks. Tony had been gone for one and a half weeks. It will be the first time today in one and a half weeks that the two will be back in the bullpen together. It wasn't going to be awkward because they both knew how to work through what was playing on their minds. Tony would joke, Ziva would scoff or join in, because that's what they do. But it doesn't mean they have forgotten about anything that happened one and a half weeks ago and Tony certainly isn't going to let it go anytime soon.

* * *

It was a little over an hour after Ziva got home when there was a knock on her door. She knew that Tony would be coming by tonight, even if they hadn't discussed it, seeing as it would be their first chance to talk since everything happened. Ziva opened the door and Tony wordlessly made his way over to her living room, but was too antsy to take a seat on her sofa. Ziva, however, took a seat and waited patiently for Tony to say something. He took a few more minutes to gather his thoughts (or courage) but ended up just saying the first things that came to his mind.

"Ziva, I am so sorry. I can't believe I missed your swearing in ceremony after I promised to be there. I had every intention of going, you know that, but Vance made me go down to Mexico to observe and report and he wanted me to leave as soon as possible despite the fact that it caused me to miss one of your biggest moments. It's not so much an excuse as an explanation because that's the least you deserve. And then I took off without any warning. I shouldn't have done that. I should've had the decency to tell you that I had to take off even if I couldn't tell you to where or for why and then maybe it would have been a little less shocking to know I wasn't going to be there next to you. You're my partner and I'm supposed to have your back and be there for you, but I let you down. This was your big moment, something you worked so hard for and gave up so much for, and it should have been everything for you. And I'm not saying that it wasn't good because I know Abby and Ducky would have made sure you celebrated, but like I said, I'm you're partner and am supposed to be there for you. Because that's what we do. But that's not what I did. And I didn't get the chance to tell you how proud I am of you, Ziva. On so many different levels. I know I gave you crap about studying all the time, but you know I wouldn't do that if I didn't care." Though Tony had finished his lengthy monologue, Ziva knew that he wasn't quite done yet so she waited before opening her mouth to say something. "So, I really just wanted to let you know how sorry I am and I know that you're pissed and upset and disappointed with me, but don't worry, so am I."

Realizing that he was done, Ziva began in order to clear some things up. "Tony, take a breath. I promise you I am not mad that you missed the ceremony. I believe I was the one who said that we may not like orders, but we do them, and that's why they are called orders."

Tony knew Ziva would do this. "Yes, you did say that. But it doesn't mean you have to believe it now. I let you down. I made a promise to you and I broke it. Don't tell me that it's okay or that you're not upset. I know you better than that. I know it upset you. It upset me. And pissed me off." Now Tony was just starting to talk in circles. He honestly didn't know what else to say other than repeating everything multiple times to make sure his point really came across.

"Okay, yes, it did upset me when I realized that two of the chairs were never going to be filled, but I was never mad at-"

"Wait, what? Two empty chairs?" Tony couldn't help but interrupt.

"Yes. Yours and Gibbs' chairs," Ziva told him like she had expected him to know. The look on Tony's face though, made it very clear that he had no idea what Ziva was talking about.

"What do you mean Gibbs' chair was empty?"

"I mean, Tony, that Gibbs was not in his seat because he was not at my ceremony," Ziva explained to him like she would explain something to a little kid.

Tony was floored. He had no idea that Gibbs had missed the ceremony. Having no contact in Mexico really put Tony behind in the happenings in DC. He could not believe that Gibbs would miss it. Never. Tony knew that Gibbs had a lot going on with the Reynosa cartel, but he thought he would forget about it for a couple of hours and support Ziva. Now Tony felt even worse than he had and it was pretty bad before. The two people Ziva was closest to in the world had let her down in a way no one should.

"Ziva…I don't even know what to say at this point. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. You didn't deserve this."

Yes, Ziva was upset that he missed her ceremony. And she was upset that Gibbs missed her ceremony. But after hearing Tony speak and seeing all the emotions pass over his face, she knew it would be hard to continue to be upset. She really knew that he would have been there had this assignment not gotten in the way and she knew he was not entirely at fault for missing her ceremony.

"No, Tony, I did not deserve you saving me in Somalia after everything that happened between us, but here I am. Sometimes things happen whether or not we deserve them. Life does not always work out how we want it to or expect it to, so we deal with it the best we can and move forward. I have moved forward from a lot of things in my life, and I will move forward from this. Tony, I was upset that you missed my ceremony because that was one of the truly good and exciting moments in my life and not seeing my partner and closest friend next to me hurt, but that does not mean that I think less of you for it nor will I hold it against you. Just like Gibbs. I appreciate how sorry you are and I know that if you could have been there, you would. There is a difference between just blowing me off and actually having a reason for not showing up. And you came here to fix it. I appreciate that. So yes, you did miss my ceremony, but you are also making it better."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I still can't feel like an ass."

"You can feel however you would like, Tony, but just know that I do not believe that you should feel like that."

There was a lull in the conversation after that. They were both processing what had just been said to each other and if there was any reason to continue the conversation after that. But there wasn't. Tony said what he needed to say and Ziva was finally able to get some closure on it and move forward like she said. They were good. Just like they always will be.

"Well, how about I take you out to a congratulatory dinner, Ms. David?" Tony asked.

"I would like that very much, Tony." Ziva knew he was still trying to make it up to her, so who was she to say no to a free dinner and an evening with Tony?

"Oh, and just so you know, Ziva, you did deserve to be saved in Somalia. And don't ever think differently. "

* * *

I started writing this thinking I knew where it was going, but then it kind of went in a whole different direction. So I hope it's all right. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review! I like to hear what you all have to say, no matter what it is. Thank ya.


End file.
